


CHIKARA Invasion

by JKFic



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: 2010s, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, RPF, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: BULLET CLUB cut a promo and get a surprising response, with an even bigger surprise later.





	CHIKARA Invasion

Setting: Ring of Honor TV-Taping

BULLET CLUB (The Young Bucks, Cody Rhodes, Marty Scurll and Hangman Page, w/The Bullet Club Bear) are in the ring cutting their usual promo. Cody insists that there is no one in the locker room who can stop them.

_"I used to feel down, but I hit the ground running_  
Makes me feel alive  
I was looking for the answers until they changed the questions"

To everyone's surprise, CHIKARA founder "Lightning" Mike Quackenbush walks out with a quintet of CHIKARA regulars: Dasher Hatfield, Oleg the Usurper, Fire Ant, Ophidian and Solo Darling.

QUACK: We heard what you said, and we came out to show that you are completely wrong. We accept your challenge."

Referee Todd Sinclair hits the ring, and we have a match.

Fire Ant and Matt Jackson start, and Wrestling's Hottest Property dominates. Matt delivers some good wrestling of his own, and both teams go back and forth. Nobody seems willing to tie up with Solo Darling though, as ROH doesn't have the reputation for intergender wrestling that CHIKARA does. Solo gets fed up and demands that someone wrestle her. Matt Jackson volunteers, but he clearly doesn't know about the Sharp Stinger. She blocks the Superkick Party and ties him up in the hold. This leads to a brawl in and around the ring, leading to the Dive Fest. Everyone settles down, and eventually Dasher hits the Jackhammer on Page for the pin!

RING ANNOUNCER BOBBY CRUISE: Here are your winners, TEAM CHIKARA!

Another brawl breaks out, and the Bullet Club Bear tries to get involved. This ends up being a VERY bad decision, since Oleg the Usurper catches him. The Bear is sitting in the ring and Oleg stands behind him and proclaims, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!", blasting the Bear's head off to the horror of the CLUB and the fans, much like when Oleg destroyed Dragon Dragon at _WIF! Ripe for the Picking_ on July 27, 2013.

The CLUB regroups and collects the Bear's remains and tearfully carry him back to the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I first saw the Bullet Club Bear on ROH TV, I immediately thought of Oleg the Usurper destroying Dragon Dragon in Wrestling Is Fun!


End file.
